Pocket полон солнечного света
by LaurenMac
Summary: Meet Kelly Robertson, A girl gamer who loves Call Of Duty gets dumped into the C.O.D universe. What happens when she meets Ghost and McTaverish? And she meets sheperd? ADVENTURE TIME! OC/McTaverish OC/Ghost Oc/Sheperd
1. No man in Sheperds way!

Pocket полон солнечного света

Translation: Pocket full of sunshine

This is my COD fanfic! This story is mainly based off of my OC Kelly :) I just took a mary sue test on her and I found out shes a regular charecter and I wont burden her with fantasies which I have and add that to her charecter..So im good! This story will take place in Modern Warfare games and well..You have to read it :) DONT HATE ME! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC OF CALL OF DUTY :( Also! If the historical facts are wrong then forget its just that I'm not good at international history just american history :)

* * *

**Prologue**

**I was playing Modern Warfare when a blackout happened and there was a big bang and I landed in the middle of a War zone. I landed in the Warzone knocked out.**

* * *

"Soap! Shoot those Resistance fighters!" I heard when I woke up after the big bang and I sat up and looked around where I was. All around me were shacks and American and British soldiers shooting at people who were shooting at them. I got up and walked over to the guy who yelled and I tapped on his shoulder and whirled on me with his gun pointed at me. He looked shock that I was here and demanded who I was "I'm Kelly Roberts! I dont know where I am and I dont know how I got here can you please tell me?" I responded scared. He replied with a British "Your in Uzbekistan and I thought all civies were evac--" The guy started to say but there was a whizzing noise and a clunk and the guy's eyes widened and yelled "GRENADE!" and he pushed me away from the grenade with him ontop of me.

I let out a eep of being thrown to the ground and practically jumped by a 100 plus pound guy with a bunch of gear. After the grenade went off the dude stayed on me for a few minutes and got off of me and helped me up. "As I was saying! I thought all civies were all evacuated!" The dude finished what he saying earlier. I shrugged "I should be in New York City! Not in Uzbekistan! Holy Shit" I saw a sniper aiming for me and I heard the shot just after I dove to the ground again.

I saw a British guy fall to the ground and I crawled really fast to the guy and took his gun which was a suckish AK-47 and crouched behind a wall that was in front of us. "HEY! why are you people in Uzbekistan? I thought this country was our allies in war!" I asked a random soldier and he replied "Thats Classified Girl! All I know they broke the Treaty of Berlin in 1960."

"Damnit! Someone get rid of the Snipers!" I yelled. "How do you know all of this?" The same person that was there yelling when I woke up and I replied "Try war video games."

Another bullet goes by my head again and I yelled "FINE THEN LET ME GET RID OF THOSE PESKY SNIPERS THEN!" I grabbed a scoped rifle and I looked down the scope and pointed my muzzle in the direction of the sniper and waited for his head to come up and I pulled the trigger and I yelled "HEADSHOT BITCH!" The soldier next to me rolled his eyes at my exclimation. I continued to shoot people that came for the sniper position until there was no one going up for fear of getting shot in the head. "Well looks like the Resistance just got Powned by a girl" I gloated happily.

All the Britsh and Americans came near me with their guns pointed at me. "Okay then shoot a chick who just saved half of your Battalion" I said sarcastically and the Leader a Captain came up to me "I am Captain Mactaverish, and you owe us a explination." "Okay all I know is that I'm Kelly Roberts and I was born in 1995 in Orlando Florida then my mom and dad moved to New York in 2005 and I've been living there since. Now for the part of me arriving here? Thats tricky All I was playing Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and there was a blackout and a big bang. I awoke to a loud mouth Brit yelling" I explained and keeping my rifle in my hands just in case they want to kill me.

"Wait..you're Captain McTaverish of The Captain McTaverish?" I asked Captain McTaverish and he shook his head yea and I let out a Holy Shit and sunk against the wall. "Miss are you alright?" Ghost asked me. "No, I'm not okay..I'm stuck in my video game with my favorite team of soldier's that is not okay" I replied to his questions looking dazed just as the realization struck me.

"Miss come on our transport is here" Ghost held out his hand for me to grab and I took it and I got hauled up. The soldiers formed a semi circle around Captain McTaverish and Ghost on either side of me. "Am I going to meet General Sheperd?"I asked and McTaverish shook his head yes. I replied "Good" with a pissed off tone.

I walked up to the transport and sat down at a seat again between Ghost and McTaverish. The transport soon landed after a couple of hours and I was the second out and I saw in all his fake 'gloriness' General Sheperd. He was shocked that civie was on his base I could tell that much and I let a smirk of satisfaction play on my lips and said "Why hello General Dick who are you planning to kill next? McTaverish? Ghost? Or your next assistant oh and I know all your plans Sherperd" and Sheperd's expression was of Horror and Knowing of what I was talking about.

* * *

Hehe General Dick xD I never heard that yet..Any ways! Review! Tell me if its horible? its great? or Its so horrible that I need to go jump off a cliff? Well tell me for I is open to Criticism!


	2. Woah, Thank You!

Pocket полон солнечного света

Translation: Pocket full of sunshine

Yeah Kelly does know of Sheperd's betrayel because she saw it happen in MW2 and well she was playing the 1st MW so it transported her to a firefight. I may get facts wrong but dont be mad at me! I am a chick and a Gamer Chick and no I'm not single and yes I have Xbox live membership no I'm not going to tell you! Yes I have the two video games..I kinda know whats going on..If you want to tell me a tip or a piece of information about C.O.D then tell me in a P.M or a review :) You can leave a review if you want to but you don't want too but it would be well appreciated! :D

ANNONYMUS REVIEWS:

ePsilon: Thanks for the review! Yah thanks for telling me and I know about spelling errors but my spell check is going Haywire! So your going to have to deal with the spelling errors..

* * *

I glared at Sheperd when he ordered me to the brig and the soldiers that were in the firefight were in shock that I was arrested. Before I was hauled away I murmered to Ghost and Mactaverish "Do not go on any more missions you will die because of that scum and you two are my favorites." Mactaverish nodded and Ghost just did what Ghost did just stood there not giving any idication that he heard me. I was dragged to a tent then tied to a wooden beam bound by rope and on the ground.

I knew not to mess with these guys and I just sat being bound to a beam waiting for something cool or at least a big explosion or big boom to bring me back to New York and me playing video games. I was interrupted by Sheperd's ugly face in mine and I bit back the urge to spit in his eye and try to escape but I acted like a poor little girl that was away from my home and in need of my mom and my dad.

I whimpered a little adding to the fact that I was scared for my life. Sheperd demanded "How do you know of my plans young one" and I responded "Wouldn't you like to know" with a hint of a smile playing on my lips. _If my grandpa saw this he would be so proud of me _I thought happily. "Well I would like to know" Sheperd responded. "Well too bad this girl is a patriot and patriots rock my soxs so I rock my soxs and you just disguest me thinking of betraying the U.S and Her Majesty. Allying forces with the Ultra-Nationalist party and trying to destroy America and leading innocent soldiers to their deaths you are despicable" I rambled on trying the guilt card on him but he just sneered and slapped me hard across the face.

I felt tears threatening to spill from the force of the slap and my cheek was stinging. "You are a piece of scum you are a traitor of the U.S and the U.S will know of your heinous crimes of sending 30,000 troops to thier death and only you being the 'hero' The President will have you executed" I snarled at him. "How does a bitch like you get to know this classified information?" Shepered walked around me and stopped again and bent down to my level again and asked "You see 9mm pistol? If you don't tell me where you get this information I will have to shoot you so I don't get comprimised." I eyed the gun and replied with a smile "Try Wikipedia asshole everything is on there" and Sheperd just grabbed my hair and forced my eyes to look into his.

Sheperd drew a knife out of nowhere and flicked it open in front of my eyes and I was absently thinking _Where does this guy put things? He better not cut me or I will go Bitch on his ass..He probably masturbates with the knife. _I just looked at it and gulped and tried not to laugh at my own joke. (A/N: Hopefully you guys get the joke!)

"Well look bitch I may have to mark you then you will have to be my slave" Sheperd let go of my hair and stroked his knife passionatly and I was thinking again _Yep he loves it so much he masturbates with it. _"I will never be your slave besides slavery was made illeagel in Amancipation Proclimation by President Abraham Lincoln. By Freeing all slaves he also banned it and those who have slaves were put to death or you had to pay them" I said in a ironic tone.

"Who said I was going to be living in the United States?" Sheperd said with a slight malicious glee in his voice. His knife inches from my forearm was saved by Mactavish! Oh how I love him now! He just stood there in shock and his expression changed in horror of what his superior is doing to a prisoner. "Sheperd woah put the knife down and think about what your doing shes just a girl who is away from her home" Mactavish tried to reason with Sheperd and I said "Really dude put the knife down and MacTavish free me please because I am having a freaking king times 2 wedgie and I might have to have surgery to get it out." "Woah Girl too much information" Mactavish said in shocked tone and I replied sarcastically "Well dipty do your not the one tied to a pole who has a knife 5 inches from her skin."

MacTavish just pulled out his pistol and shot sheperd in the sack and I winced for the sack not for Sheperd cuz he peeled over holding the sack and moaning in pain. MacTavish grabbed his knife and cut the ropes he held out his hand and I took it so I can get up. "So what now? We are both fugitives and wheres Ghost?" I asked while we are running to the Barracks and Ghost came out and met up with us. "Hey Roberts, Mactavish what are we going to do?" Ghost looked at us both and I thought for a couple of minutes and in the animated shows a lightbulb would have lit up over my head. "Hey guys why don't we steal a cargo plane and fly somewhere" I said and the guys looked at me incredulous of what my plan was.

"What?" I asked. MacTavish responded "That has got to be..the most retarted plan ever but it's the only one we got and yes I know how to fly a plane." I thought _Guy who is from a video game and looks hot and knows how to fly a plane? Check! Kelly calm down _I thought and I put on a Cashiere Cat grin obviously freaking out the guys cause the just started to inch away from each other.

I went into the Barracks to some random soldier's locker and grabbed his BDU's and got dressed. I put my black shoulder length hair into the cap and walked outside. Ghost and Mactavish did double takes apparently I must look weird but oh well I asked them "What? I can't put on BDU's?"

THey shook thier no and we all set off to perform Operation: ESCAPE and we walked casually to a row of planes. Mactavish ran off to find pilot suits while me and Ghost try to get the cargo hold open and after 15 minutes MacTavish came with the pilot suit's and he grabbed some guns and we ran up the ramp. MacTavish jump started the plane how? I dont know but I took control of the gunner seat.

Ghost appeared next to me and he just stared out of the windows while I kept my eyes on bogeys trying to shoot us down. I saw fighter Jets coming after us and I yelled "FIGHTER JETS!" Ghost pushed me out of the way and I sat down on a seat watching Ghost shoot his brother and sister's in arms I looked out and saw a F-22 fighter Jet coming for us and the next thing I know I heard a big explosions and the feel of free falling.

* * *

Well hopefully you guys like it :) And u can tell that Sheperd ordered the fighter jets to shoot them down so...I hope that's good :)


	3. Aww Man not again!

Pocket полон солнечного света

Translation: Pocket full of sunshine

To explain it..When Kelly meets Kelly in the MW2 universe Sheperd actually killed the Kelly in the MW2 verse and the one in MW verse brought the girl who isn't from the MW verse to get rid of Sheperd kinda confusing but you will get it Later..

ANNONYMUS REVIEWS:

ePsilon: Thanks for the review! Yah thanks for telling me and I know about spelling errors but my spell check is going Haywire! So your going to have to deal with the spelling errors..

DobbyPop: Thanks for the review :D I know and I have bad grammar oh boo hoo suck it up..As for the gun thing? She learned it on her own she is a fast learner! Mary Sue...Right...but thanks for the review!

(): Thanks for the review :) Haha right xD

* * *

I felt the air rushing around me and my heart pounding in my ears I screamed cuz I was falling thousands of miles in the air. It was a natural reaction I started screaming. After 10 to 15 minutes of falling I was caught by a guy in a helicopter in a black suit with two swords like a X and a american flag. I tried to push him away but he held on me tighter and I looked around me and I saw a medic wannabe loom over me with a needle ready and lowering to my school and I started to squirm away from them but to no avail. The needle was injected to my skin and I let out a blood curdling scream and my vision started to go black and I started to go slack.

~~In the Darkness~~

"Hello?" I said into the darkness and I just stood there waiting for someone to answer me. "Hey Kelly!" A younger version of what looked like me appeared she looked like she was 13 years old. "How-No wait a better question is Who the hell are you? and Where the fuck am I?" I asked the other Kelly and the girl grinned and answered giddily "I'm you in the Modern Warfare universe! Where we are? Well we are in your mind!" I tilted my head in a whaat type of way? (A/N: It's supposed to be like that) The girl repeated slowly again "I am you from the Modern Warfare universe..I brought you here to the Modern Warfare to stop Sheperd from importing innocents to this universe and killing them" I made a Oh in understanding.

"So Sheperd is importing people somehow to his verse and wait for them and kill them? Now thats messed up!" I relized and said the last part in ghetto accent. "Yes..I need you to stop him..I tried to stop him but he killed me in the process..The big bang I caused that by a machine but you aren't fully here.. It's just half of your being is here but the other half is in a Coma for the failed process of coming here." The other Kelly explained and I did a face palm.

"You are coming back up and Sheperd will be there you must act good or all else will fail!" The other kelly sounded serious and she became fuzzy and un-focused.

~~When she woke up~~

"Sir she's waking up" A gruff voice reported that I'm awake and I thought _No duh I'm awake and alive whaddya think?. _As my vision started to clear and I saw Sheperd smirk triumphantly. "Well whaddya lil bee your stuck here and no one can stop me" Sheperd gloated and I just glared and Sheperd whistled and one of his hechmen came and gave me a outfit. "You are to be dressed in 5 minutes" Sheperd ordered me and he and his henchmen walked out and I looked at the outfit.

The outfit was black like the hechmens and white too. _Oh lordy I hope I get back to my world sometime soon or I will be wearing this ugly thing _I thought as I put it on and I put my hair up in a ponytail and walked out. Sheperd motioned me to come to him and I did a little irritably. "You are my slave which means you do what I tell you to do you have to do it" Sheperd said in a singsong voice like he was happy.

One guy I recognized was Captain Price walked up Sheperd and saluted him and Sheperd did the same thing. "General the plans are ready you just have to give us a go ahead and the machine will start" Price reported the news and Price looked at me and he must recognized me from me appearing out of nowhere in the middle of the firefight. Sheperd said "Tell them to wait and you must already met my slave Kelly" and I glared at him at the word slave and my name.

Sheperd started walking and I started to follow him. Sheperd walked into a tent and a fatass russian dude was on the screen and I gasped at who it was! "MAKAROV" I spat out his name in disguest and the dude turns towards me and I glared. "Ahh! you must be the girl Sheperd has as a slave" Makarov said contentedly obviously content with hatred.

_GHOST! Helpppp! _I mentally screamed in my head but I got the feeling Ghost was alive and so was McTavish.

* * *

Ergg...What do ya peeps think? I have Kelly as a slave which just means she has to follow Sheperd around and do whatever he tells her to do. Price will be a big help with Kelly, McTavish, and Ghost helping her so technically he's a spy or whatever xD


	4. I iz sorry!

Pocket полон солнечного света

Translation: Pocket full of sunshine

To explain it..When Kelly meets Kelly in the MW2 universe Sheperd actually killed the Kelly in the MW2 verse and the one in MW verse brought the girl who isn't from the MW verse to get rid of Sheperd kinda confusing but you will get it Later..

ANNONYMUS REVIEWS:

ePsilon: Thanks for the review! Yah thanks for telling me and I know about spelling errors but my spell check is going Haywire! So your going to have to deal with the spelling errors..

DobbyPop: Thanks for the review :D I know and I have bad grammar oh boo hoo suck it up..As for the gun thing? She learned it on her own she is a fast learner! Mary Sue...Right...but thanks for the review!

(): Thanks for the review :) Haha right xD

Terry: Its Ok :) I have bad days too so I don't think it would affect me too much..

* * *

_GHOST! Helpppp! _I mentally screamed in my head but I got the feeling Ghost was alive and so was McTavish.

"Kelly go outside" Sheperd ordered and I complied by walking out of the tent and sitting at a table. Price sat down next to me "Hey kid it's okay the general isn't that bad" Price said tried to comfort me but it wasn't working. I looked down at the ground and I retorted "Says the guy who has been in a gulag for a couple of years and is now working for the devil." I let out some tears and put my face in my hands and cried. "Kid it's okay" Price tried to comfort me again.

"No it's not I'm far away from my home and I miss my parents, my friends, and my family I just want to go home!" I sobbed and Price came over and hugged me very tightly and he just shh'd me softly rubbing my back softly tryin to calm me down. "We all want to be home it's okay Kid" Price said again in a hushed tone and I smiled a little bit.

"Price can I ask you a question?" I asked Price as he let me go and I sat down. "sure you can ask me anything" Price replied and I took a shaky breath and I looked at him "why did you join Sheperd's team? I mean he want's america to be at war to make his plan that sent 30,000 troops to thier deaths as a accident..Why?" I asked Price, Price looked ashamed and looked down for a moment and replied after a minute or two "I guess I was happy that Sheperd sent men to help me escape the gulag and I enlisted to be in his army." I looked at him with muted horror and looked back down.

"You know I really want be home right Price? I want to be with my friends and family having a good life not here in the game I love to death working for a devil and you know what you should be ashamed" I said my voice started to crack in emotion. "Kelly I'm sorry it's just how fate wants it to be" Price replied with sincerity in his voice and I looked up at him and he looked like was about to cry.

"Fate is bullshit I'm supposed to be getting ready for bed and sleep not in a world that's not supposed to exist!" I exclaimed and Sheperd walked out and I walked to him before he turned to me. I must not have made any noice because sheperd turned to where I was sitting and noticed me missing and shouting ESCAPED PRISONER! Everyone looked at him crazy and I made hand gestures to keep quiet and they did and boy it was hilarious!

I impersonated him and everyone tried to not laugh at thier Generals discomfort. That was until he turned behind him and saw me that's when he blew his gasket and slapped me across the face and my head went to side and my face went stinging. "You never hide from me again you hear?" Sheperd pointed his pointer finger at me and demanded. I shook my head yes and started to rub the stinging away and Sheperd turned to a random soldier and ordered him to get me a ice pack which he did.

After a few moments the said soldier came with a ice pack, Sheperd took the ice pack and gave it to me and I put a ice pack to my face glaring at Sheperd at his back.

* * *

So bored when I wrote this O.O


	5. Marry me for you know Transformers!

Pocket полон солнечного света

Translation: Pocket full of sunshine

Yep Poor Kelly :( Gets slapped by a mean Sheperd! Shame on you Sheperd! Anyways I was bored and got off my sugar high like I sometimes have when I get bored..Its summer for me! My dad unfortunatly blocked Fanfiction :( I'm on his account right now typing this up so yay :) I've been uber Never be alone with a broom for they will attack you! (another story and another time prob tell you later)

ANNONYMUS REVIEWS:

Unfortunatly I have none! But I'm good :)

* * *

Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
-Once Upon a December-

* * *

After a few moments the said soldier came with a ice pack, Sheperd took the ice pack and gave it to me and I put a ice pack to my face glaring at Sheperd at his back.

Sheperd just sat next to me and I sat with a ice pack to my face. After 10 minutes or so a soldier came up in his Battle fatigues saluting Sheperd and reported "Sir most Special Task Force members are ready when you say you are ready they will do the mission." I mentally facepalmed myself thinking _Damn Someone is going to die because of Sheperd!_

I looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star and wished for some good to happen to me. I sighed and walked behind sheperd and the person I least expected to see was the President of the United States. The president was getting off Air Force One and Sheperd told me to stay here which I did and watched the get together from a distance and when Sheperd was starting to walk towards me with the President next to him. "Kelly this is President Cullen he is the greatest president in history" Sheperd introduced me to the President. "Sir, it's a pleasure to meet you! I've admired your work" I complimented with a fake smile.

"Thank you miss?" President wanted to thank me and Sheperd told him my name "Kelly." I fake smiled again and shook her my head yes silently thinking 'what the hell who is this douchebag?'

Sheperd and the president started walking an sheperd sent a silent signal for me to start following them which I did. The secret service eyed me and I just shrugged, I continued walking behind them and one of the secret service men started to ask me questions. One of them asked "What are you doing here on a Classified Military Base following the best general since George Washington?" I just replied sweetly "Sheperd hired me to be his personal assistant of sorts." The service man looked at me and I got a distinct feeling that he knew I was lying!

He just sighed and wiped his forehead and I asked "You hot? I would be too but Sheperd was smart enough to provide light clothing for the day and heavy clothing for the night." He shook his head yes and I giggled a little "I guess if you wear business suits in the desert then you would be hot!" I smiled and Sheperd looked at me and gave me the eye immediatly, I stopped smiling and became serious again.

The president and Sheperd went into a tent and I stayed outside and 5 agents went in and the other 10 were left outside with me. I leaned against a pole and grabbed a hat off a random soldier and put it over my eyes so I can get some shut eye before the meeting was over. Too bad the meeting only lasted 20 minutes which I found out the hard way by Sheperd taking off the hat and slapped me awake.

"oww! Sir do you not know to not slap girls" I muttered while rubbing my cheek and started walking to the cafeteria tent and got some food and sat on the ground. I grabbed a apple out of the tray and started to look around the gathered service members. The president got crumbule (A/N I dont know how to do the little speech thingy so u know what I mean right?) while everyone else was eating less expensive food. I was sitting alone until a agent came and join me, I looked at him suspiciously because throughout the whole time I've been here no one really sits with me.

Ghost walked up and got some food and when he turned around I got up and shouted "GHOST!" I ran to him and he opened his arms and I hugged him. "Ghost your here I can't believe it" I muttered and everyone looked at us. I let go of him and walked back to where I sat and Ghost followed me and I sat down when I sat down Ghost sat next to me. I asked "How was the mission? Did you get hurt?" Ghost replied "The mission was good and I found some info about your parents and no I didn't get hurt." I was drinking water and when I heard what he said about my parents I sprayed out my water onto Sheperd that was walking by. He turned to me and I pointed to a random soldier was drinking water next to me but Sheperd looked murderous at me.

I sat still poking at my food and Sheperd walked away Ghost muttered "wow sheperds madd" I smiled and just shook my head at what Ghost said. Ghost finished his lunch and he wanted me to follow him which I did and he told me what he found on my parents. "Kelly your parents are dead..both dimensions both of them are dead" Ghost told me softly and I broke down sobbing and Ghost just pulled me into a hug which I gratefully accepted.

Ghost just shushed me and I calmed down after a few minutes. I went to the bathroom and I looked into a mirror and I saw my eyes red from crying. 'Oh lord I look like a zombie well actually not a zombie but something like that' I thought.

I walked to the rec center and saw that they were playing the Xbox 360 on multiplayer and I just shook my head laughing at a joke in my head. "Heyo what game are you guys playing?" I asked the guys knowing full well it has to deal with robots because I saw well Robots. "This game called Transformers: War For Cybertron" A private replied and I bolted for a seat to look at the game. 'How in the world did they get War for Cybertron? It was only out for a day in my verse' I thought while looking at the case and I smiled at seeing Optimus or was it Zeta on the front of the case. "What charecter are you playing" I asked the private or Sgt. who was playing the game and he replied "This robot named Starscream apparently he's-" I cut him off "Starscream is the SIC in the Decepticons and he is a seeker he is the best at lying or decieving and is hated by Megatron Unicron etc.. Starscream also vows to be the leader of the decepticons too" After I was finished the guys looked at me like I was a goddess or something.

"How?" A soldier asked and I replied "Loved the shows and the movies where I came from and I love the Decepticons especially Starscream and Megatron." Again the soldiers looked at me the same as last time. "hmm..What is Megatron's codename in the Transformers 07?" A soldier asked me and I replied "NBE-1, NBE stands Non-Biological Extraterrestial he is called NBE-1 by Sector Seven and Megatron by Sam Witwicky and the Autobots. Lord Megatron by all the Decepticons except Unicron and The Fallen" I sighed again but I was tired. "Who is the Leader of the Autobots" Ghost asked me and I replied with a big smile "Optimus Prime, then Rodimus Prime then Optimus came back alive which he always does and the SIC is debated all around some say its Jazz and some say it's Prowl but I say Both at SIC" A random soldier suddenly yelled out I LOVE YOU! WILL YOU MARRY ME!

"What the hell! I'm probably 15 years younger then you!" I yelled back to the dude who yelled I love you. I looked at the screen and smiled at the memory of wanting to be Optimus and Megatron when I was younger.

~~5 years old Kelly~~

_"MOMMY! I WANTED MEGATRON! NOT OPTIMUS!" I whined because I got a Optimus toy. The year was 1996 and the cartoon was Transformers Beat Wars. "Honey, I don't think you would want a Megatron toy he's scary." My mom tried reasoning and I smiled with a lil gap between my teeth. I replied "But mommy! Megatron would scare all my bed dreams away and Megatron would protect me!" My mom laughed lightly and just brushed my hair with her fingers._

_"Mommy?" I looked at my mom and my mom looked back at me and replied "Yea?" "I want to be Megatron when I grow up but much more scarier but also much more nicer to Starscream too" I said hopeful my mom would like my plan. "Well, Megatron I hope you love earth and humanity and not hurt us or we humans will be mad." My mom said while laughing a lil bit. I looked at my mom and I asked her "Mommy? Whose your favorite charecter?" She looked at me and replied "Bumblebee because he is the underdog and he is small and he likes us." I pouted._

_~~~5 years later~~~_

_"RAWR!" I rawred while my little brother who was 4 or 5 did a battlecry and we charged each other. "Me Grimlock will hurt Decepticon!" My brother said proudly pretending to be the King of Dinobots._

_~~~~~~~~~~~END OF MEMORIES~~~~_

My little brother had came down with a sickness a week later and died but before he went to sleep forever he said to me "Me Grimlock love Decepticon and Decepticon love Grimlock." I replied "Yes, Decepticon will love you forever" My little brother went away with a smile on his face. "So, who knows why the President is here?" I asked everyone and one blurted out "He's here to see Sheperd and see what's he up too" I thanked the soldier. I suddenly felt a presence watching me as I walked out of the rec center and no one was behind me so I looked behind me and I saw a glimpse of what looked my brother smiling and waving at me. I looked at the horizon and I continued to walk to my tent.

I went to my cot and went to sleep at 9:00 pm and for the first time I have been here in this COD universe I slept with peace. (AN: Shes been here for about 2 weeks O.O Lol)

* * *

So bored when I wrote this O.O


End file.
